<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A date by Yelet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753739">A date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet'>Yelet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another texting Klaine story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teen Crush, Texting, Texting!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt needs Blaine advice, and his best friend is comletly ignorante sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another texting Klaine story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a real urge to write some of my Klaine ideas, but since I got back to full time work I don't really have a time for a full fanfic, so this series of 'texting!klaine' are just short fics about the world's most amazing couple. The parts i'll post won't be Necessarily in chronological order, but they all belong the same timeline.<br/>Also, English is not my native language (though i'm learning English since I was 8 years old), so I hope you will forgive me for any spelling and pharazing mistakes I will make.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Sooooo, do you remember Chris?</p><p>B: The guy you were guidding during his coming out?</p><p>K: Yes, this one.</p><p>B: Of course I do, he was so into you, that was cute.</p><p>K: Wait, what? How could I didn't tell he was into me? I had no idea</p><p>B: Seriously? You were such a sweetheart to him, how couldn't he fall for you? It's like having a crush on a hot teacher.</p><p>K: Eww, i'm not his teacher.</p><p>B: Well, you are older then him.<br/>
So what's about Chris anyway?</p><p>K: He's been flirting with me the past couple of days, and though I tried to reject him nicely he doesn't understand.</p><p>B: Oooo, sexy.</p><p>K: It is NOT sexy.</p><p>B: But it really is, the cute young gay boy have a major crush for the boy who guided him during his coming out time. I think it's adorable.</p><p>K: Whatever.<br/>
Anyway, he asked me out on a date.</p><p>B: And do you want to go out with him?</p><p>K: No.</p><p>B: Why not? He really is looking like a great guy, and he is only two years younger than you.</p><p>K: I'm just not into him.</p><p>B: But why?</p><p>K: Because...</p><p>B: Because?</p><p>K: Because he is not my style, and i'm kind of into someone else.</p><p>B: So you just told me, youre best friend, that someone you don't wanna go out with asked you out...</p><p>K: Yes... I did.</p><p>B: And complittly forgot to tell me about the guy you have a crush on???</p><p>K: Oh</p><p>B: 'oh', clever.</p><p>K: well, it's not that easy to tell you that I want someone else, but it is easy to ask for your advice for how would I turn Chris down without hurting him.</p><p>B: No, crush story first.</p><p>K: I really don't wanna talk about this right now.</p><p>B: Well, ok. I'll help you.</p><p>K: Thank you, Blaine, you are the best.</p><p>B: oh, thanks :)<br/>
Why won't you tell Chris the truth?</p><p>K: 'Hey Chris, I think you are great but i'm just not attracted to you and I could never imagine us kiss', yeah, cause this would go great.</p><p>B: Try something less hurttig like- 'Chris, youre awesome and I like you, but you are like my little brother and I like someone else'.</p><p>K: No, no, no, no, he will take it too personally, his soul is like a piece of glass, it will break his heart to pieces.</p><p>B: Damm, why is he so sensitive.</p><p>K: Yeah, I know.</p><p>B: So tell him that you and I are dating.</p><p>K: But we are not.</p><p>B: He could't know it, it sounds pretty convinsing though.</p><p>K: It is?</p><p>B: Of course it is! We are best friends, things like this happens all the time! Plus, wer'e both handsome and talented gay guys.</p><p>K: Well, I can make it work...</p><p>B: OMG KURT I JUST REALISED!</p><p>K: Realised what?</p><p>B: Who's the guy you want!</p><p>K: Blaine...</p><p>B: It's my other best friend, SAM!</p><p>K: No, it's not Sam...</p><p>B: So who is it then?</p><p>K: I don't want to talk about it right now, Blaine...</p><p>B: Wait, I do know who it is...</p><p>K: It's not Mike...</p><p>B: No, no, I know...<br/>
I think we should talk, are you up for a walk at the park?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>